


Серые лепестки с прожилками

by Puhospinka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mini, Original Character Death(s), Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Кто-то заказывает убийства молодых парней и записывает процесс на видео





	Серые лепестки с прожилками

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан для Eigengrau на Вайсс-Санту 2017/18.  
> Жестокость, упоминание пыток и смертей в кадре

— Что за…

Кэн захлопнул рот, но Ая даже не повел плечом, продолжая неторопливо шагать вперед. Бордель находился в одном из старых районов Есивары, их окружали дома настолько старые, что Кэну казалось, будто они не сегодня, так завтра сложатся под порывами ветра.

Кэн обошел смятую коробку, из которой текла какая-то мутная жидкость, и сунул руки в карманы.

— Осталось недолго, — заговорил наконец Ая, и Кэн поежился — он не любил, когда Ая замечал, что ему не по себе.

В ближайших дверях у самого порога сидела девушка — совсем молодая, неподвижная, как статуэтка, закутанная в серое кимоно, и смотрела перед собой. Когда Ая и Кэн поравнялись с ней, она вдруг проговорила низким мужским голосом:

— Полторы тысячи йен за один незабываемый час.

Кэн вообще-то терялся от таких предложений. Бить морду вроде как грубо, говорить «Нет, спасибо» — тупо. Лучше игнорировать.

— Мы вместе, — коротко сказал Ая, парень с лицом девушки потускнел и отвернулся. А Кэн почувствовал, что краснеет. Это было нечестно. Это было нечестно, потому что Ая знал, что Кэн на него дрочит. Вспоминать тот нелепый и неловкий разговор не хотелось, но память возвращалась к нему снова и снова. Ая тогда спросил, почему Кэн перестал проводить с ним спарринги.

— Что с тобой в последнее время? — Ая стоял, прислонившись плечом к косяку и сложив руки на груди, а Кэн крутил в руках наточенные багнаки. Надо было, вообще-то, проверить скользящий механизм, но, наверное, не сегодня.

Впрочем, мысль прямо ответить на его вопрос тоже оказалась не очень.

— Я не могу сосредоточиться. Потому что ты меня возбуждаешь.

Прокручивая в голове эти слова позже, Кэн недоумевал, почему он вообще решил, что это нормальная идея. Ая посмотрел тогда долгим взглядом, изрек «Понятно», и больше они к этому разговору не возвращались. К спаррингам тоже. И вот сейчас они шли в бордель под видом парочки, и Ая вел себя так, будто ничего особенного не происходит. Наверное, с его точки зрения так и было.

— Здесь, — Ая стоял перед плотно закрытой дверью и изучал ряд кнопок с ценами. Над табличкой с правилами были выбиты серые лепестки. Странно, обычно такие заведения раскрашивались поярче.

— Дурацкое место, — Кэн смотрел на глухие окна, нависающие над мостовой, пока Ая расплачивался за комнату.

— Зато нас никто здесь не побеспокоит, — дверь открылась, и Ая невозмутимо шагнул вперед. В лицо прянуло теплым запахом незнакомого помещения, и Кэн какое-то время принюхивался, прежде чем пойти следом.

Снятая ими комната оказалась крошечной, и большую ее часть занимала двуспальная кровать, застеленная блестящим розовым покрывалом с подушкой-сердечком. Кэн прошелся по периметру, распахнул дверь в душевую, совмещенную с туалетом, заглянул в тумбочку — ничего, кроме флакона смазки и невскрытой пачки презервативов.

— Что ты там собирался найти?

— Нашего маньяка, — буркнул Кэн и с тоской посмотрел на кровать. Мягкая, наверное.

— Хммм, — Ая рассеянно смотрел по сторонам и расстегивал пуговицы на плаще. Немедленно стало жарко. — Если хочешь спать — спи, время еще есть.

— Ты так веришь во все эти психопрофили? — Кэн был настроен скептически. Конечно, Персии виднее, но он бы предпочел старое доброе наружное наблюдение.

— Какая разница, — Ая аккуратно сложил плащ и убрал в шкаф, оставшись в джинсах и черном свитере. — Мы здесь, чтобы исполнить приказ, и неточность сведений — не наша забота.

— А то, что сейчас этот мудак собирается резать какого-нибудь парня, — начал Кэн тяжело и осекся под взглядом Аи.

— Это тоже не наша работа. Им займется полиция. А мы должны найти того, кто все это заказывает.

Кэн сжал кулак и посмотрел на побелевшие от усилия костяшки. То видео он глянул. Испуганный пацан, привязанный к стулу голым, с разведенными ногами, сначала пытался храбрится и заговорить зубы своему мучителю — если господин желает пожестче, то он готов обсудить все это за дополнительную плату. Но вообще он знает специалистов, которым такое нравится. Господин не желал ничего обсуждать. Он неторопливо и методично начал полосовать свою жертву, вонзив длинный нож в задний проход и вскрыв мальчишку вдоль промежности. Кто-то заплатил большие деньги за это зрелище. Кто-то, кто привык, что ему все сходит с рук.

Ая присел на край кровати, и матрас прогнулся под его весом.

— Судя по данным Критикер, исполнитель примется за дело не раньше, чем через четыре часа. — Он устало потер лицо, а потом откинулся на спину и завалился на кровать, раскинув руки. Кэн какое-то время смотрел на линию горла, скрытую высоким воротом, а потом отвернулся. Вообще-то поспать — хорошая идея. Они специально пришли пораньше, чтобы тот, кто заказывал убийство, не видел их появления. Кэн сбросил куртку и начал раздеваться. Два часа на сон — это два часа на сон.

Забираясь под одеяло, он чувствовал тепло Аиного тела и слушал его размеренное дыхание. В солнечном сплетении словно постукивали молоточки. У Аи была невероятная способность быть очень близко, но оказываться слишком далеко.

Когда Кэн проснулся, Ая дремал рядом, улегшись прямо поверх покрывала и подложив локоть под голову. Грудь едва заметно вздымалась, а длинные черные ресницы подрагивали, отбрасывая тени на скулы. Даже во сне Ая не выглядел расслабленным, хотя Кэн хотел бы увидеть его таким. Он выпростал руку из-под одеяла и осторожно потянулся к лицу — потрогать морщинку между сведенным бровями.

На запястье сомкнулись стальные пальцы, и Кэн почувствовал, как лицо медленно заливает краска. Ая смотрел напряженно и жестко, а потом его взгляд начал смягчаться.

— Прости, — хрипло сказал он, и хватка горячей ладони ослабла. Кончики пальцев закололо.

— Эммм, — Кэн мечтал провалиться сквозь землю, — в общем…

— Время? — Ая приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на часы.

— Еще много, — Кэн выбрался из-под одеяла и потянулся. Если расчеты Критикер верны, то их объект уже на месте и настроил технику. А если он его настроил, значит, они с Аей его быстро найдут. Кэн зевнул и пригладил пятерней волосы.

Ая, все еще сонный, присел над сумкой и начал быстро, но аккуратно доставать оборудование. Включенная рация едва слышно зашипела и отозвалась голосом Оми:

— Сибиряк, Абиссинец, какие новости? Прием.

Кэн подцепил наушники с микрофоном и приладил на голову:

— Пока отсыпались, прием.

— Вас понял, как появится что-то новое, сообщайте, конец связи.

— Конец.

Ая тем временем вытащил переносной компьютер и вытянул антенну, уселся на кровати, скрестив ноги, и натянул цифровые очки.

— С какого этажа начнешь? — Кэн смотрел, как двигается нижняя челюсть, не скрытая «консервами» очков, как шевелятся губы, что-то отсчитывая.

— По данным Критикер, на третьем этаже меньше всего посетителей, поэтому есть большая вероятность, что он расположится там.

— А если он оставит охрану? — Кэн уселся рядом и поджал по себя ноги.

Ая задумался, и Кэн его понимал. С охраной все усложнялось. Учитывая, что на исполнителя была наводка полиции, им здесь лишний шум ни к чему. А устранение охраны — или ее отвлечение — этот шум обязательно вызовет. В отчетах говорилось, что заказчик всегда отсылает своих людей — до самого утра, но он давно не объявлялся, был риск, что тот изменит последовательность действий. Тогда рекомендовалось «действовать по обстоятельствам». Кэн поморщился — его всякое такое бесило страшно. Вот в каких обстоятельствах нужно убивать сразу, а в каких — лучше подождать? И почему, если человек — настоящая мразь, нужно чего-то выжидать, а то и вообще отказываться от исполнения? Слишком сложно.

Он вздрогнул, когда между лопаток легла жесткая ладонь. 

— Если оставит — то посмотрим. Будет не больше троих — справимся сами.

Ладонь пропала со спины, стало зябко, и Кэн раздраженно повел плечом.

— Ладно, — он потянулся за перчатками, кинул одну перед собой, а у второй начал проверять выкидывающий механизм. Багнаки были «одноразовыми», их придется бросить на месте, так что Кэн предпочитал перестраховаться. — Как скажешь, Ая. Тебе виднее.

Он бросил взгляд искоса — Ая хмурился, между бровями все так же была видна вертикальная морщинка, и Кэн вздохнул. Потрогать ее хотелось мучительно.

— Можно? — прямо спросил он и протянул руку.

— Хм.

И Кэн коснулся пальцем гладкой кожи. Под прикосновением морщинка разгладилась, а взгляд у Аи стал каким-то удивленным. Кэн продолжал осторожно трогать его лицо, провел подушечкой по разлету бровей. Ая терпеливо ждал, когда он закончит, и это заставило опустить руку.

— Просто чтоб ты знал, — лезвия багнака со свистом въехали в пазы. — Ничего не изменилось. Ну, после.

— Я знаю, — негромко сказал Ая. — Прости, Кэн. Сейчас не время.

— Да все нормально.

Кэн натянул перчатку и сжал кулак — удобно. Ая тем временем углубился в сканирование. Ждать — всегда самая скучная часть любой миссии. Сначала ждать цель, потом залечь на дно и ждать, когда все утихнет.

В наушниках раздался шорох, а потом голос Оми:

— Мы засекли исполнителя и его жертву. Пока все под контролем. Прием.

— Первый этаж — пусто. Прием, — отозвался Ая.

— Вас понял, держите в курсе. Отбой.

Ая слепо водил головой, пальцы бегали по стрелкам клавиатуры, а потом он замер, вытянул шею, словно вглядывался куда-то, а потом успокоился, снова продолжил просматривать этажи.

Когда он наконец закончил, Кэн посмотрел вопросительно.

— На всех трех этажах только две точки скопления передающей техники. Одна — слишком интенсивная, и отмечена у нас на плане коммуникаций, это, скорее всего серверная. Вторая — примерно в середине коридора, самый большой номер. Пойдем поверху.

Кэн только пожал плечами. И пока Ая докладывал Оми обстановку, он разминался, продолжая так и сяк крутить в голове слова: «Прости, Кэн. Сейчас не время». Значило ли это, что когда-нибудь такое время наступит? С Аей не угадаешь. Но от мыслей реальность вокруг распадалась на ленты и дробилась кусками. 

— Кэн, тебе нужен план коммуникаций? — голос Аи встряхнул, отодвинул размышления на задний план.

— Я помню. Люк в конце коридора. Что с охраной?

— Пока сложно сказать, много помех. У этого отеля приличная посещаемость. На месте посмотрим. Идешь первым. Возьми инфравизоры.

— Понял, — Кэн поднялся, пока Ая поправлял наушники.

— Это Абиссинец. Прием.

— Балинез на связи, Бомбеец занят. У нас изменилась ситуация. Исполнитель приступил к делу. До того, как он начнет, у вас примерно десять минут. Наши друзья из Минато не планируют рисковать, будут брать его сразу. Вам нужно успеть раньше.

Пока Ёдзи говорил, Ая сосредоточенно проверял амуницию — катаной в тесном помещении не помашешь, пистолеты — категорически нельзя, оставались ножи.

— Понял тебя, Балинез, — коротко отозвался Ая. — Приступаем. Конец связи.

И кивнул Кэну.

Тот осторожно приоткрыл дверь, выглядывая в коридор. Где-то в полутьме справа темнела дверь в техническое помещение. Прямо над ней находился люк. Похоже, Критикер немного просчитались — из-за того, что заказчик давно не развлекался, он решил поспешить.

Кэн мягко скользил по коридору, чувствуя, а не слыша, за собой шаги Аи. Открыть люк — одно движение багнак, и петли отошли. Подтянуться, проскользнуть внутрь, между перегородками, и поползти вперед — по свалявшейся пыли, извести и песку. Несмотря на подготовку, одежда все равно легонько шуршала по поверхности, и Кэн старался двигаться осторожно. В инфравизорах то и дело вспыхивали цветовые пятна — неподвижные, переплетенные, двигающиеся. Когда они добрались до люка на другом конце коридора, Кэн замер, прислушиваясь и присматриваясь. Никого. Он стукнул один раз, сигнализируя, что готов, и почувствовал ответное постукивание — два раза.

Этот люк оказался не заперт. Он откинулся с тихим шелестом, и Кэн вынырнул из него, сразу же вскакивая и сливаясь со стеной, за которой колебалось три ярко-красных пятна. В отеле любви кипела обычная жизнь.

 

— Три минуты, — ввинтился голос Ёдзи в виски. — Парни из Минато приступают. Конец связи.

Это значит, что сейчас заказчик увидит, как берут его исполнителя. Это значит, что он вызовет охрану и успеет уйти.

Ая выскользнул следом, прикрыл люк и мотнул головой — вперед. За нужной им дверью царила тишина. А в наушниках шел отсчет минут — осталось всего две. Кэн прислушался — из-за плотных дверей и стен никаких звуков не было слышно, в номере находился один человек. Ая тронул Кэна за плечо, постучал ему по визорам — и Кэн с облегчением снял тяжелые очки, а потом отстранился. Двери запирались на магнитный ключ, но их цель могла перестраховаться.

Могла — но не стала. 

Когда Ая приложил электронную отмычку к замку, сенсор вспыхнул теплым зеленым цветом, и щелкнул замок. Они опоздали. На огромном экране в половину стены мельтешила полицейская форма, словно камеру мотало вверх-вниз и вправо-влево, форма сменялась то потолком, то полом, раздавались отрывистые команды.

Человек с расстегнутой ширинкой, пистолетом в одной руке и телефоном — в другой, умер сразу, от одновременно пущенного Аей ножа в глаз и взмаха багнаками, вскрывшего грудную клетку. Завалился, хрипя, несколько раз дернулся и затих. Ая быстро присел — проверяя пульс, а потом с силой выдернул нож из глазницы и всадил в затылок. Перестраховщик.

Где-то на периферии сознания тихо ругался Ёдзи. Кэн стащил с себя багнаки и бросил на труп, Ая выбросил электронную отмычку, а потом они, пятясь, выскользнули из номера, окутанного липким сладковатым запахом крови и внутренностей.

И рванули к люку. Со стороны лестницы слышался звук торопливых шагов. Кэн скользнул в проем ногами вперед, откатился, не заботясь о том, насколько это было громко, главное — дать Ае место влезть следом и захлопнуть над головами крышку.

Через пять ударов сердца над головами пронесся топот, кто-то громко частил:

— Масатору-сама, Масатору-сама! Ответьте, прошу вас!

А потом раздались удары в дверь.

— Балинез, — тихо прошептал Ая. — Правосудие свершилось, охрана взламывает номер. Мы пока заляжем на дно. Прием.

— Это Бомбеец, Абиссинец, вас понял. Поддержка нужна? Прием.

— Нет, уйдем своим ходом. Осталось переждать суматоху. Прием.

— Тогда ждем дома, конец связи.

Пока Ая переговаривался, Кэн лежал тихо, вслушиваясь в возбужденные крики — охранники вышибли дверь, где-то очень далеко завыла полицейская сирена. Можно понемногу отходить. Кэн аккуратно пополз вперед, замирая через каждые полметра и прислушиваясь. Ая двигался следом.

Когда они выскользнули из люка на своем этаже, то едва успели его закрыть и нырнуть в свой номер. Послышались грохот шагов, крики, звук полицейского свистка и щелканье затворов. Ая и Кэн встали друг напротив друга и замерли, прислушиваясь.

А потом Ая бросился к кровати. Сорвал покрывало на пол, разворошил одеяло, взбил подушки и принялся быстро раздеваться. Кэн короткий миг в ступоре наблюдал за ним, а потом очнулся: сложил антенну, которая в таком виде напоминала что-то среднее между банком памяти и телефоном, задвинул ноутбук под кровать и взялся за футболку.

А когда стащил, то оказалось, что Ая, полностью обнаженный, уже был у кровати, встав на нее одним коленом. Мышцы у Аи были сухие и длинные, когда он двигался, они плавно перекатывались под гладкой кожей, мощные плечи, не скрытые дурацкой одеждой, выдавали в нем бойца-рукопашника. Конечно, Ая предпочитал катану, но и без нее в контактном бою укладывал Кэна на обе лопатки три раза из пяти.

Адреналин утекал сквозь поры медленно, уходил, щекоча промежность все нарастающим возбуждением, от которого поджималась мошонка. Раньше Кэн думал, что это нормально. Возбуждение после боя — нормально же, правда? Пока не понял, что дело в Ае. Всегда в Ае и только в нем. Только при виде него окатывало жаркой, душной волной, от которой слабели колени. Кэн сначала злился из-за своей зависимости, потом тосковал, а потом вывалил все Ае, потому что, наверное, так и не научился уходить от прямых вопросов. 

Сейчас Ая смотрел темным, непонятным взглядом, Кэн неловко топтался, сжимая футболку, а потом очнулся. Джинсы расстегивались с трудом, стоящий колом член мешал, и пальцы все время соскальзывали с болтов. Кэн стряхнул наконец с себя остатки одежды, обошел кровать с другой стороны и забрался под одеяло. Между лопаток катилась капля пота, промежность пульсировала так горячо, что хотелось сунуть в себя пальцы и что-нибудь уже сделать. Присутствие Аи, запах его разгоряченного тела, стук сердца — все это сливалось в мешанину ощущений, от которой в виски тяжело бухала кровь. Кэн облизал губы.

— Ая…

И дернулся, когда на него навалилось горячее, гладкое, сильное; руки зафиксировали над головой, не давая ударить. Кэн выгнулся, стальной хваткой смыкая колени вокруг бедер, и застыл, когда осознал. Забилось в груди: Ая-Ая-Ая, колени разъехались. Ая коротким, скупым движением потерся о пах, а Кэн понял, что его пластает, размазывает по кровати, что он теряет контроль, и это почти так же страшно, как когда он однажды очнулся у разорванного в клочья тела, залитый кровью, и Ая спросил буднично: «Ты закончил?», а Кэн не мог вспомнить, когда он вообще начинал.

Но сейчас можно было вцепиться в Аю и тонуть, подаваться ему навстречу; влажные от пота животы терлись друг от друга, и Кэн задыхался, глядя в сосредоточенное лицо Аи: тот как будто пытался решить, закрывают они магазин прямо сейчас или есть смысл повременить часок-другой.

— Значит, — хрипло сказал Кэн, — сейчас время?

Ая моргнул, как будто очнулся, ресницы задрожали, а потом Кэн понял, что тот улыбается — едва заметно, но все же.

— Мне надо было подумать, Кэн-Кэн.

— Эй, — Кэн приподнял колено, упираясь между твердых ягодиц. — Не называй меня так в постели.

— Хммм, — губы скользнули по шее, и Кэн содрогнулся от волны мурашек, прокатившейся по телу. Ая больше не удерживал его запястья силой, Кэн легко мог высвободится, но продолжал лежать, раскинувшись и чувствуя стук чужого сердца. И ждать.

— Мне надо было подумать, чего я хочу больше: заниматься с тобой сексом или проблем в команде.

— Проблем не будет, Ая.

— Знаешь, Кэн, что мне в тебе нравится? У тебя все просто.

— Ну да, — Кэн всматривался в лицо Аи, которое теперь казалось живым и подвижным, а оттого — незнакомым. — А что сложного? Я или хочу, или нет. А ты или согласен, или нет.

Вместо ответа Ая отпустил запястье и провел жёсткой ладонью по боку — от подмышки до бедра, прямо по ребрам, бугрящимся шрамами, и каждое касание вкручивалось под кожу брызгами огня. Кэн задышал часто и тяжело, лицо Аи расплывалось перед глазами, его тонкие пряди щекотали подбородок. И Кэн мотал головой, чтобы продлить это прикосновение.

Кэн высвободил вторую руку и уперся ладонями Ае в грудь. Пальцы нащупали круглый шрам, и Ая задержал дыхание. А Кэн слушал, как бьется его сердце и никак не мог опустить руки.

В промежности было горячо и мокро от пота, и Кэн вздрогнул, когда Ая коленом раздвинул ему бедра и сгреб в горсть мошонку. Средний палец скользнул ниже, проехался между ягодиц, и Кэн застонал, разводя ноги. Пятки скользили по простыне, сознание вело от ощущения пальцев рядом с задним проходом и от того, что дыхание Аи стало отрывистым. А потом внутрь вошел палец, и Кэн сжался, зажмурившись. Твердо, стыдно, немного больно, немного щекотно.

Мало.

Ая убрал палец, и Кэна еще раз накрыло жаром его тела. Члены потерлись друг о друга, и Кэн заскулил, потому что этого тоже было мало.

— Эй, Кэн, — горячий шепот Аи обжег шею, мокрый язык заскользил по горлу, и Кэн сглотнул, обмирая от возбуждения. — Перевернись на живот.

Сложно.

Подождать, когда Ая приподнимется на руках. Оторваться от него. Лечь на живот, упираясь в матрас стоящим, как кол, членом.

— Подними бедра.

Кэн дрожал и мелко терся о ставшую почти сразу мокрой простыню, и Ая вздернул его за бедра сам. Рывком развел ягодицы, и Кэн уткнулся в подушку, содрогаясь от ощущения теплых пальцев, кружащих вокруг входа.

— Ая, твою мать.

По промежности мазнуло смазкой, послышался треск разрываемой упаковки. Кэн вслушивался, как Ая раскатывает презерватив по члену, и выгибался, проседая, складываясь в коленях.

— Ты когда-нибудь это делал? — Ая навалился сзади, влажный и горячий, словно распаренный, сомкнул руки на груди, и Кэн дернулся:

— Нет, но, твою мать, Ая, какая…

— Хорошо, — коротко перебил он, а потом задницу окатило болью. Кэн взвыл, когда член вошел в него целиком, Ая прижался пахом к ягодицам и натянул на себя, прикусывая за шею. Болезненная твердость обжигала внутренности, расходилась теплом по промежности и дальше, по животу, поднималась к легким, распускалось дымчатыми лепестками с блестящими прожилками. Это тепло щекотало внутренности, становилось все жарче, превращаясь в возбужденное горение. А потом Ая задвигался.

Кэн закричал, забился под ним, насаживаясь на член, чувствуя его в себе так глубоко, что в желудке сворачивался ком. А Ая тяжело, сорванно дышал в ухо и двигался размеренно и жестко, вбивая Кэна в матрас, сжимая его член в кулаке, дроча быстрыми рывками — в такт своим толчкам.

— Да! — Кэн зажимался вокруг члена и стонал. — Да-да-да!

Ая двигался теперь без остановки, насаживая на себя, натягивая до предела, и Кэн больше не мог упираться руками — локти подламывались, колени разъезжались, а Ая все двигался-двигался-двигался, выбивая дух, вскрикивая, выпуская воздух сквозь зубы.

Голова кружилась, все ощущения пропали, кроме члена, таранящего задницу, и руки, которая дрочила головку, мяла мошонку, и Кэн задыхался, насаженный на ствол, задыхался, снятый с него. Кэн закричал, когда его накрыло оргазмом, вывернуло наизнанку и потащило, расплющивая и размазывая. Задний проход растянуло, и Ая вжался в Кэна, придавливая его всем весом и содрогаясь короткими, рваными спазмами.

А потом наступила тишина. Через нее не пробивались ни звуки дыхания, ни скрип кровати, ни шорох воды в трубах. Кэн плыл в этой тишине, стеклянной и прозрачной, и в ней не было ничего. Только он и Ая. Хорошо.

Стук в дверь, твердый, короткий, пробился через туман, отозвался напряженными мышцами, и Кэна словно выбросило на берег. Мозг еще ничего не соображал, но пальцы уже нашарили у изголовья нож.

— Будьте любезны открыть, — раздался уверенный голос. — Полиция.

Кэн и Ая переглянулись, осмотрелись по сторонам. И Ая взял покрывало, накинул перед собой — Кэн видел, как он прячет под ним еще один нож, — и двинулся к двери.

— Что случилось, офицер?

Когда Ая распахнул дверь, в его голосе было ровно столько уважения, смешанного со страхом и смущением, что повелся бы даже Ёдзи. Трое полицейских выглядели как люди, которых все достало.

— В соседнем номере произошло преступление, — сказал, словно заучил фразу, старший из них. — Будьте добры, ваши документы, и нам нужно обыскать номер.

Неловко путаясь в покрывале, Ая отыскал их с Кэном документы — студенты из Йокогамы, двадцать два года, и неуверенно потоптался.

Пока полицейские обыскивали номер и записывали их показания: «Нет, мы совершенно ничего не слышали. А что все-таки случилось? Нет, не выходили. Наш ключ. Да. Нет. Останемся, конечно, ведь мы заплатили за сутки!», Кэн смотрел на Аю и думал, что в нем погибает великий актер. У самого Кэна способностей и ума хватало только на то, чтобы сидеть, завернувшись в одеяло, и смущенно, как он надеялся, зыркать по сторонам.

— Номер два-Бэ — чисто, — скороговоркой произнес в рацию один из полицейских, и они ретировались, бесшумно закрыв за собой дверь. А Кэн и Ая перевели дух.

— А ты правда заплатил за сутки? — задумчиво спросил Кэн, убирая нож.

— Угу, — Ая вытянулся на кровати и закинул руки за голову.

— Тогда давай немного полежим, — пробормотал Кэн, обхватывая его за талию.

Ая на миг застыл, а потом расслабился, повернулся на бок и тепло задышал в макушку.

— Хорошо, — ответил он и взъерошил Кэну волосы. — А ты говоришь, все просто, — прошептал он, но Кэн уже засыпал.

О чем он? Ведь все хорошо. И они живы. Пусть Ая поменьше загоняется.


End file.
